This invention relates to a luggage latch. More particularly, the invention relates to a luggage latch that lies flush with the surface of the luggage.
Hard-sided luggage is usually equipped with a pair of latches that project above the surface of the luggage. One common latch is called an elevated cam lock. A hasp projects upwardly from the lid and a faceplate is pivotally mounted on the box, the faceplate having on its undersurface a cam surface that engages the hasp and cams the hasp toward the box to draw the lid snugly against the box.
Another type of latch is the draw bolt latch that has been in use for many, many years. A hasp is mounted on the lid. A hook or bolt is mounted on an overcenter linkage on the box. To latch the lid, the hook is passed over the hasp and the bolt lever is snapped through its overcenter position to draw the hook and hasp toward the box to snugly close the lid against the box.
All of these types of latches require the lid to be held closed before any latching can be effected. Considering the fact that luggage is almost invariably overpacked, the user must press the lid onto the box to bring the hasp close enough to the box so that the latching can be accomplished. Then, while physically holding the lid on the box, the hasp is drawn toward the box by the manipulation of the latching mechanism.